What if Elizabeth and Edward Masen were vampires?
by snowystar2
Summary: What if Elizabeth and Edward Masen didn't die in 1918 during the spanish flu, but where turned into vampires. How would Bella and Edward handle this? Well come and read to find out.
1. Chapter 1 At the grave yard

**I don't own twilight.**

**Elizabeth's pov**

My husband Edward and I went to the gravy yard, to see our son's grave. He died from the Spanish flu back in 1918.

Well if our son died in 1918, then how are we still alive here in 2008? Well, you see, we are vampires.

My hand is in Edward Masen my husband's hand as we got to our sons grave. But when we got there we saw a young woman standing at our son's grave. I squeezed my husband's hand and stopped in the shadows. We listened to the young woman at our son's grave. I watched her as well.

What I saw was that she was around 18 years old, and I couldn't see how she knew my son. But when I went to her left hand I was shocked from what I saw. I saw the ring on her left finger. She was engaged but where is her fiancée?

I then felt the wind blow to us and the girls scent. She smelt human but I could smell a vampire all over her.

I looked at Edward and he looked at me then we turned back to the young woman. Though we were far from her we could hear what she was saying.

"Your parents would be so proud of you if they were still here." She said then kept quiet for some time before she looked over at the graves that where beside our sons, which where Edward Sr. and I's own grave.

"You two would have been very proud of your son." She said to our grave I guessed. I then saw her place a paper down in front of my grave I was sure. She then sighed and got up and left. Once she was gone Edward and I walked over to the graves and I took the paper into my hands and read the note.

_Dear Mrs. and Mr. Edward Masen_

_I wish I could meet you both. I'm very thankful for your son._

_You both would be very proud of your son. _

_I love him very much. _

_Love Isabella swan. _

I was shocked and handed to my husband to read and he read it over and over.

Could our son be alive?

**Bella's pov**

I was stuck going with Charlie my dad to Chicago; I guess he had to go to some police meeting, as to why he had to go I don't know why.

Well I had to go as he didn't want to leave me alone with my fiancée Edward. So here I am alone without _my _Edward. I already miss him. So I thought when we first got here and to our hotel that I'd go and visit his grave and his parents.

So I asked the lady at the front desk were the old grave yard was around here. She looked at me funny but I explained it's to visit a really old relative. She explained to me where it was and thanks to her directions I was able to find it. I opened the old gate doors and walked into the grave yard. I walked to grave to grave till I found _my _Edward's grave and his parents. Wow I realized as I went to find the grave that a lot of family were placed beside each other when they were placed here.

I stood over Edward's grave that read:

_Edward Anthony Masen _

_A loving son_

_June 20, 1901-September 20, 1918 _

I rubbed my hand against the stone then looked over to his parents graves. I gently touched their stones as well. I whispered to the graves before I left a note and headed back to the hotel. I didn't notice how late it has gotten.

Once I got back to the hotel, Edward has called, and so I called him back.

"Hello, love. How was your day?" he said to the phone.

"It was good. I missed you." I said, hoping that Alice hadn't seen anything.

"I missed you too. Alice has seen something."

"Oh. What did Alice see?" I asked hoping I could get out of this.

"That you have been to the grave yard." He said.

I sighed; I could see there was no way I was going to be able to get out of this one. "Yeah I was. What about it?"

"Well I thought that we could go together. Though I'm not sure why you would want to visit your fiancée's grave when he is alive." He said, and then he hung up.

I hung up the phone and sighed a little bit; wanting to go tomorrow then that means he's here in Chicago.

I ate dinner with Charlie then, I said good night to dad and went into my room and lied down in the bed waiting for the sleep to overcome me. I then got a text from my cell that Edward got me and opened it and read the text.

"_Very funny love, I'll come when I'm ready to."_


	2. Chapter 2 Who did Bella meet?

**I don't own twilight.**

**Bella's pov**

I woke the next morning to a note on my bed.

_Bella love, come and met me at the grave yard at noon. _

_Love, Edward_

I smiled once I read the note. I got up and took a shower, once I got out I got dressed for the day's event. I walked down to the dining area in the hotel. I saw Charlie sitting down at a table and so I walked over to him.

"Bella, this is Edward Masen. He's the one that is running the meeting." Charlie told me then turned to Edward Masen. "Edward Masen this is my daughter Isabella Swan or Bella as she likes to be called."

I shock Edward Masen's hand, and realized at once that he felt cold and I didn't at all flinch from the cold as I was used to the cold it felt the same coldness as the Cullen's, as well as his golden eyes, I have only seen those eye color with the Cullen's. He was also very pale too pale to be human. But that was for me to guess that he was a vampire, but it was his face, it so reminded me as _my _Edward.

Charlie and Edward kept talking about police work and so I went off to get some food but ran into a woman. "I'm sorry." I said to the woman that I just ran into.

"It's alright. I'm Elizabeth Masen." The woman said.

"I'm Isabella Swan but I like to be called Bella." I said to the woman and shock her hand.

"It's nice to meet you Bella." Elizabeth said.

"You too." I said.

"I'm sorry Bella but Elizabeth and I have to go now. It was nice to meet you." Edward Masen said and I nodded.

"It was nice meeting you two too." I said, and watched the two leave as I got my food. I then went to join Charlie with my breakfast.

"The Masens seemed nice." Charlie said.

"Yes they do." I said as I ate my breakfast. I finished my breakfast and decided to walk around Chicago. But found myself go to the library and asking if they had anything on record of 1918. She told me yes and they'd be online most of the records. So I went to where they had the computers.

I got onto the library's computer and typed into their search, I typed in The Masen's 1900. I got a few hits. I saw that they had papers dating back to around 1860s online. I opened one and saw that it had printed of Elizabeth and Edward's engagement. Once I finished reading that I found another and saw that their wedding was published into the paper. As well as three years after they were married, there was about Edward's birth in the paper. I also saw that my Edward's father was a very successful lawyer; he had many of his cases in the paper.

I then printed those articles that I got and realized that it was almost noon, I had to go and meet my vampire.

**Elizabeth's pov**

As me and Edward left the hotel and headed off to walk in the woods and I couldn't help but smile. "What you think of Isabella?" I asked my husband.

"She seems nice. But I wonder how she knows our son. How he is still alive if it is true. As well as how she got that ring." He said to me.

"Yes I know I wonder all those things too."

"Why don't we go hunting before we had to our son's grave?" I asked.

"Alright." He said.

So we went off hunting. I scented the air looking for any prey any animals. I then scented a few deer and after Edward and I filling on our prey and gotten rid of our prey we headed back to our house to clean up and get ready to go to our sons grave. Of course our house was the same house we owned back in 1918. But since it was back in 1918 and has been fixed over the years we have kept the wall papers and flooring the same and only updated a few of our stuff as if any humans came in. We have left our son Edward Jr. room the same as it was in 1918. I find myself in there over the years. As I went by my sons room and I couldn't help but to stop and look at the closed door. I just walked by the door and walked to Edward and I's room, that has been our room since we first moved in here back in the late 1800.

Once I was changed from the hunting and walked by Edward's room again I couldn't help but open the door and walk into the room and just looked around the room and sat down on my son's bed and rubbed my hand against his sheets and blankets that where neatly folded on the bed the way he left it. I could sometimes smell his scent on some of his stuff if they were put away in a box or draw where the air and over time haven't gotten yet.

I then felt a hand go on my shoulder and I looked up and looked at my husband. "I know it's hard on you to lose him. Come on we will go and visit his grave." He said and I nodded and we walked out of his room and we closed the door and headed out of the house and to his grave.

Before we left the house I decided this time to bring a picture a really old picture of the three of us to the grave this time.

**Please do leave a few reviews. **

**The next chapter will be up again soon. **

**Did anyone see New moon? And if so did you guys enjoy New moon, or didn't like it? Was it better then Twilight, or the same or wasn't good as Twilight? **

**Snowystar2**


	3. Chapter 3 What could this mean?

**I don't own twilight.**

**Bella's pov**

I headed to the grave yard's gate to meet up with my vampire, Edward.

As I made my way to the grave yard, I didn't really notice anyone around me just that I was going the right way to the grave yard. As to why I wasn't really watching people around me I ran into a woman that looked to be in her late thirty. "I'm sorry ma'am." I said as I pulled away from her.

"It's alright dear. Just watch where you are going next time." She said as she got the things she dropped. I then helped her pick up the things she dropped and handed it to her, and we went our own way.

Of course with my luck I have tripped over nothing about three more times besides running into a lady on my way over to the grave.

I saw the outline of the grave, as I made my way there. Once I was at the grave I looked around the grave looking for Edward. I didn't see that he was here yet. I gave a sigh and waited at the gate for Edward.

After a few minutes I felt cold hands go around my waist and couldn't help but smile and turned around to see Edward standing in front of me. He bent down and gave me a kiss, I kissed him back.

"Ready love?" he asked me as he turned to the grave gate. I nodded and he opened the gate and let me go in first.

We walked to the grave in silence for a bit. "Did Alice see anything else?" I asked looking at him.

"Well, I knew she was hiding something from me after I talked to you yesterday because she was singing it's a small world after all." He said.

I couldn't help but chuckle. "That's Alice for you." I said with amusement. We walked the rest of the way back to his grave in silence.

We got to the grave and stood over his grave then looked over at his parents' graves. I looked at his mother's grave then at him and back at his mother's grave.

"What's wrong love?" he asked me.

"Well, would your mother approve of me?" I asked, I looked at him and could see he wasn't sure how to respond to this.

"Yes, I'm sure they would approve of you."

I just nodded. I was about to say something else but I saw him tense beside me and I looked at him. "Edward, what is it?" I asked. He didn't answer me he just placed me behind him and he did a protective stance in front of me.

**Elizabeth's pov**

Edward and I headed to our sons grave yard. We stayed silent all the way there.

But when we got there we could see Isabella was there and with who I guessed was her fiancée. We stayed in the shadow and watched the two.

We heard what they were saying, when the wind blew their way and we saw the tense beside her and turn around to face us with her behind him and him down in a protective stance in front of her. What I saw was his face and my hair color and his golden eyes.

I couldn't believe what I saw. He looked so much like our Edward but could it really be? I looked at my husband and saw the same shocked face as mine. I quickly looked at the picture I had in my hands and then took a deep breath then we headed out into the sun light.

**Thank you for the reviews. Please do keep leaving reviews I enjoy them. **

**The next chapter will be up soon. **

**I'm sorry this one is shorter than the other two. **

**Stephanie**


	4. Chapter 4 Edward meet his parents

**I don't own twilight.**

**Sorry it took me so long to update. I've been through a lot and I have finals to do for college this week. **

**Edward's pov**

I Knew Bella was going to say something else but I smelt some vampires I didn't know when the wind blew our way. So I moved her behind me as I turned around to face the vampires. Once Bella was behind me I lowered my body into a protective stance in front of Bella. _My_ Bella. I wouldn't let anything happen to her.

I watched them step out of the shadows.

Once they stepped out of the shadows I looked at each of them and gave a small sigh that no one noticed, as I noticed they both had golden eyes. They didn't feed on humans. But I looked from one vampire to the next studding them. After a while I realized that the female looked a lot like my mother but she couldn't have been.

The woman's thoughts didn't help at all either. _Could he really be my Edward? My son? That would explain how……._ I cut off her thoughts I didn't want to listen to anymore of her thoughts. So I went to the male's thoughts and those didn't really help either and he didn't seem to be so sure either….

_Could this really be my……_ He couldn't really believe it that I was his long lost son, and well I couldn't really know if they where or not. My parents where suppose to be dead 100 years ago back during the Spanish flu back in 1918.

I felt Bella start to walk around me to see the vampires better as if she knew them. I tensed a little. "Bella stay behind me please." I whispered so she can hear. I knew the vampires could hear me.

"It's alright Edward." Bella told me gently as she stepped around me and smiled at the two vampires.

**Bella's pov**

"It'll be alright Edward." I said gently to him as I stepped out behind him and smiled at the two vampires. I saw the shock look on their face when I said Edward's name. Though it lasted a few seconds.

"Hello Elizabeth, and Edward." I said to the two vampires nodding my head to them. Elizabeth recovered quicker and nodded.

"Hello Bella." She said.

Edward Sr. Just nodded his head.

I wasn't sure how to start this, I knew Elizabeth wanted this Edward to be her son, I knew he was their son but how was I to tell them that? And tell Edward that his parents were alive and were vampires?

After a while I decided to take matters into my own hands and sighed a little. "Edward, meet your parents Elizabeth and Edward Sr. Masen. Elizabeth and Edward Sr. Meet your son." I said. I wasn't sure how to start it and this was the best I could come up with. I mean they all haven't seen each other since 1918 and each of them thought the other was dead. Edward thinking his parents where dead and his parents thinking he was dead.

I watched both Edward's parents faces before I turned to my Edward's face and went back to him and gently rested my hand on his face. "Edward?" I asked.

He didn't reply at first and I was a little worried and I heard Edward's phone ring in his pocket and took the phone from him and picked up. "Hello Alice." I said to the phone.

"Bella is Edward alright? I just saw…." She cut off.

"What did you see Alice?" I asked.

She didn't reply at first and it worried me more. "Alice?" I asked.

"Edward will be alright." Alice said into the phone.

"Are you sure?" I asked.

She didn't reply to my question. "We see you and Edward and his parents in a few days up at our house here in Forks. Bye Bella." She said in the phone and she hung up. I hung up the phone and when I hung up I saw that Edward looked at me. "That was Alice." I said to him handing him the phone again. He put the phone away.

"What did Alice want?" Edward asked me. I was shocked at first, he normally could hear what was going on, on the other line of the phone, but this time he didn't. He must have been shocked still while I was talking to Alice and had just recovered as I hung up the phone.

"She wanted to make sure you where okay. She must have seen something that made her worry then see something that said you where okay. She also said that she'd see you and Elizabeth and Edward sr. at our house back in Forks." I said, I of course meant the Cullen's house but it would be my house soon and I kind of already live there.

He just nodded and turned to his parents.

**Elizabeth's pov**

I was shocked when Bella said that Edward was my son that died back in 1918. He was here alive, but how? I heard the phone ring and saw Bella get it since Edward seemed to be frozen; I've never seen a vampire freeze like he was right now before in my 90 plus years of being a vampire.

I heard what this Alice girl and Bella was talking about. I just ignored it the best I could, even once Edward recovered and asked Bella what the Alice girl wanted and putting the phone away.

After a bit I stepped away from my husband and padded over to Bella and Edward. I looked at Bella then at Edward and could see that he wanted to pull Bella behind him to protect her. I could understand and as I turned back to my husband I could see that he wanted to do the same to me but I smiled at him telling him it was alright. I then turned back to Edward and Bella.

"Edward." I said gently to him as I stepped closer to him. He looked at me a bit then back at his father then back at me. He wasn't sure how to react I could see that. Bella smiled and turned to Edward.

"Go ahead Edward. You can go and see her. She's your mother she won't hurt me." She meowed to him gently, as she rested her hand on his chest.

He nodded and wrapped his arms around her waist and nodded and kissed her head gently as he padded closer to me but not too close to me. "Edward. I've missed you so much." I said to him as I took one of his hands, his free hand. He didn't flinch back from me.

"I've missed you too, mom." He said to me as he moved Bella closer to him, I couldn't help but smile as I saw him move Bella closer to him. Edward Sr. came over to me and wrapped his arms around my waist and nodded to his son.

"Hello my son." He said to his son.

Edward just nodded to his father.

We then heard her belly growl for food. Edward looked at Bella and smiled. "Bella your hungry. Come on let's go and get you something to eat." He said to her.

"Why don't you come back to our house, We have some food we can make for Bella." I said, I couldn't help myself but offer it.

I could see on Bella's face that she was about to object but when she saw Edward's face and he shook his head for her not to she smiled and nodded. "Alright. We'd love to." She said.

I smiled and nodded and Edward and I turned around to head to our house. We saw Bella go onto Edward's back. We weren't sure if we should run or not with Bella on his back but Edward just smiled. "It's alright we can run. She won't fall and she's fine where she is." He said.

Edward Sr. and I looked at each other then ran back to our house with Edward and Bella behind us. As we got to our house we unlocked the door and went inside. Edward then stopped and let Bella get off his back. Bella got off his back and I went off into the kitchen and cooked the dinner for Bella.

Once the lunch was ready I gave her a plate of food and she took it and started to eat her lunch. Once she finished her lunch I took the plate and put it in the sink.

"Bella this is where I lived when I was human." I heard Edward say to Bella. I couldn't help but smile at that.

I walked into the living room where Edward and Bella where sitting. "You can show her around Edward. Everything is just about the same as it was then." I said to my son.

He smiled and nodded and got up and helped Bella up and led her around the house to show her around. After showing her around the house and them talking a bit they came back with Bella yawning.

"We must go now. Bella's tired and she has a flight to catch tomorrow back to Forks with her father. I will be going with her back to Forks. You both are free to come with me to Forks to meet the rest of the Cullen's" he said to me and I nodded my head.

"Yes please. See you again soon Bella. In Forks." I said and she nodded, with her mostly against Edward as they headed out the door and back to dropping Bella off at her hotel with her father, before her father saw Edward. I knew Edward wasn't supposed to be here with Bella. But of course they couldn't be alone so he went were ever Bella went.

**I am really sorry it took me forever to update. Just as I said been busy with finals this weeks, and will be till Monday evening. But anyways here is the next chapter. Hope you guys enjoy it. **

**Please do keep the reviews going I really do enjoy them. **

**Hope to update again soon. **

**Stephanie**


	5. Chapter 5 Near the end of the Trip

**I don't own twilight.**

**Bella's pov**

Edward ran us both back to Charlie and I's hotel he smiled at me. "Can you stay tonight?" I asked him. He just smiled at me.

"No Bella I can't stay tonight." He said.

"But why not?"

"Because Bella I have to head back to forks to inform Carlisle and the rest of the family that some visitors are coming. Even if Al----"

I cut him off. "But won't Alice be able……"

"Bella." He said cutting me off. I just looked at him.

"Bella love, Alice can tell them but she knows I won't want her to. I'd want to tell them since they are my parents my birth parents will be visiting."

I just nodded as I now understood where he was coming from.

"I'll see you back at Forks tomorrow I promise." He said kissing my hair.

"I love you." I said as he turned to leave.

"I love you too." He called back for me to hear as he ran back to forks. I watched him until he was out of sight, and I went into the hotel.

"Bella?" Charlie asked when I stepped in.

"Yeah dad it's me." I said as I shut the hotel door behind me.

"How was your day?" he asked.

"It was fine." I said as I went into my room of the hotel.

**Alice's pov**

I was shopping online when I had a vision of Edward and Bella going to his grave and meeting some vampires he or I didn't know. I tensed right away but calmed when I was able to see that they had eyes just like us. As I watched the vision I found out that they where his parents.

The Vision ended before I could get more information that I needed and I came back to find myself on the couch with Jasper's arms wrapped around me and the rest of the Cullens around me.

"Alice what did you see?" Carlisle asked me.

I knew Edward wouldn't want me to tell them much so I just said very little of what I can tell. "Well, Bella and Edward went to Edward's grave and they met up some vampires." I said I saw at once that everyone's tensed.

"Are they alright?" Esme asked.

"Yes they're alright. Edward's on his way back home." I said, that was all I said as I knew Edward would want to tell the others that his birth parents would be visiting us.

"When is he coming home Alice?" Jasper asked.

"In…." I stopped to see when he'd be coming home. "In three hours and 29 minutes and 04 seconds." I said.

Just as I said 4 hours and 29 minutes and 04 seconds Edward walked into the door. I ran over to him and gave him a hug welcome him home. "Welcome home." I said. _I just told them that you and Bella went to your grave and met some vampires. Didn't tell them anything else._ I thought to him. He let me go and walked into the living room. "Thank you Alice." He said to me as everyone else stepped into the room.

**Edward's pov**

Once I've said thanks to Alice and everyone was in the room I turned to face them while they sat down. Esme beside Carlisle and Alice beside Jasper and Rosalie beside Emmett.

"Edward welcome home." Esme said to me. I nodded to her.

"About the vampires Bella and I've seen are like us. They were changed in 1918." I said.

"Hey that was when you where changed Edward." Emmett said. I then heard Rose hit him over the back of the head with her hand.

"Hey." He said.

I just rolled my eyes, and turned to Carlisle.

"Where are they from?" Carlisle asked.

"Chicago." I saw the shock on his face; I didn't think that he thought that there was any other vampire in Chicago during 1918 then himself.

"When are they coming?" Rosalie asked. We all turned to Alice.

"In two days." Alice said.

We all nodded and they all went their own way. I ran up to my room to change clothes, listening to music.

After some time around 3am I decided to go and speak with Carlisle as everyone else hasn't hunted beside Carlisle and I and with Bella coming back today and she coming over to have a 'sleep over with Alice' up till Tuesday it was important that they went hunting. So it was just Carlisle and I that was home. I've decided while it was just us two I'd speak to him more about our visitors. I walked over to Carlisle's study door and knocked.

_Come in Edward, _He thought to me. I opened the door and stepped in and closed the door behind me.

_What's on your mind son? _He thought.

I went over and sat down in the chair in front of his desk. "Well…." I started looking at my hands thinking of how to start this. He waited till I started.

I then looked up and started to speak. "Well, our visitors that Bella and I've met at my grave, as you know are from Chicago and from 1918." I started and he nodded. So I counted. "Well, they are my parents." I said. I could see for the first time shock all over his face.

_As in Elizabeth and Edward Sr.? Are you sure? _He asked to me I knew there was more to what he was thinking but those were the only things I could understand. I nodded my head yes.

"I'm not sure how this happened, who changed them." I said before he could ask me. Well not really at me but since I can read minds it may as well have been. He nodded. "Please don't tell the others. It'd be easier for them to find out when they get here. Though I know Alice knows. But she won't tell the others." I said. He nodded, I got up and left his study and went back to listening to music while I waited for the rest of the family to come back from their hunting trip as well as Bella come back from her trip with her father.

**Hope everyone has had a good holiday, and a good new year! 2010 is now here! **

**Reviews are always open. **

**If anyone has any one-shots they'd like to write tell me. Also again always welcome to any reviews. **

**Also if you have any ideas as to if any drama should come into this story feel free to tell me. In pm or e-mail or review. **

**Again sorry for the long wait for this update.**

**Jazzys-Confedrate1861**** there is one for Carlisle and Esme are still around as you can see, I've seen that you have asked about them back in chapter 3.**

**Stephanie**


	6. Chapter 6 The Cullen's house

**I don't own twilight.**

**Bella's pov**

I was getting ready to head back to Forks with my father as the trip has ended so we where to head back home. I packed the stuff I had brought with me. I couldn't wait to be around Edward again. Though I wasn't sure that my father would really enjoy it very much.

"Bella, You ready?" my father called to me.

"Yeah I'm ready." I replied as I got my stuff and we left the hotel and headed to the airport. Once we where there and got onto the plan and the plane took off I couldn't help but wonder if Edward's real parents were going to be there or not.

I quickly fell asleep on the plan ride there. Charlie woke me when we landed.

"Bella you need to wake up." He said to be.

I did as they told me to do as we landed. Once we landed and got off the plan, we saw Esme pick us up from the air port and dropped us off at our house.

"Thank you Esme for picking us up." I called to her as she smiled.

"No problem." She said back to us.

"Is it okay if I come over later tonight?" I asked Charlie and Esme.

"It's fine with me if it's fine with Charlie." She said.

Charlie looked like he was going to say no but he just nodded. "Alright Bella." He said and we went into the house and unpacked our stuff. Esme drove off as soon as I closed the door once we were inside.

-----------

Later on once I finished cleaning and had made Charlie and I's dinner and did the dishes I heard a knock on the door and went to get it.

"Door." Charlie called back to me.

"No don't get it dad. I totally got it." I said back as I opened the door to see Alice at the door. She walked in. "Hi Alice." I said to her.

"Hello. Charlie." Alice called back as she walked into the living room and sat down on the couch.

"Hello Alice." He said to her.

"Charlie do you mind if Bella stays over my house this weekend? For a girls sleep over? No the boys won't be home this weekend." She said knowing Charlie was going to ask if Edward was going to be home.

"No it won't be fine." He said.

Alice and I packed and once we finished packing we headed over to the Cullen's house.

-------------

We got to the house and I got out and Alice took my stuff and ran with vampire speed up to Edward's room as soon as she was gone Edward was there at my side as we headed to the door and into the house.

"When is your parents getting here?" I asked, he knew I meant his birth parents.

He opened his mouth to speak but Alice beat him to it.

"In six hours." She said to everyone. I wasn't really sure how everyone else would have reacted to the event but I knew I was nerves.

**Elizabeth's pov**

Edward and I hunted as we headed up to forks to visit our son and well the vampires he lives with. I wondered if Carlisle was with him and stuff.

As soon as we finished hunting and ran the rest of the way up there and we stopped at the river end not sure if we should head over or wait a bit. We looked at each other. I felt my husband wrap his hands around me and pulled me close.

"Ready?" he asked me and I nodded and took a deep breathe a breath I didn't really need. We then headed over the river and headed to the house. Edward knocked on the door.

The person I saw open the door was a short girl like a pixie black hair with golden eyes like ours. "Hello, It's so nice to finally met Edward's parents!" the girl said.

I wasn't sure how she knew our names but I did hear another female's voice.

"Alice!" Said the female voice as she walked to the door as well. "Please don't mind Alice. Come on in. I'm Esme Cullen." She said as she stepped aside for us to come in and shut the door behind her.

When we did walk to the living room I was shocked as to what I saw. A blond haired female with a brown haired male that looked strong then beside them was another male, with blond hair who scared me a bit with all those scar marks all over him. I saw the girl that I guessed was Alice dance over to the scared male vampire. I then saw Carlisle and the female vampire that said she was Esme. I finally saw our son Edward and Bella together.

When I did go back to Carlisle's face I saw shock on his face. I wasn't sure who was going to break the silence.

"Well I'm Alice Cullen, my husband Jasper Hale." Alice girl said pointing to the man with all the scars all over him. She then turned to the ones on her left. "That's Rosalie Hale, That's her husband Emmett Cullen." Alice said as Emmett waved hello to us.

"I'm guessing you know Carlisle Cullen our leader. That's his wife Esme Cullen. And you know Edward and Bella." She said and looked back at us.

"I'm Elizabeth Masen and this is my husband Edward sr. Masen." I said. They both nodded their heads.

----

"please come sit down." Esme said as we moved to the couches to sit down. Once we all sat down with Bella on Edward's lap amazed me. I always wondered how he can stand being this close to her without hurting her.

"Please tell me each of you guys story how you became a vampire." I asked calmly.

Each of them told their story at how they became a vampire and came apart of this family. I gasped at some parts and saw pain in Edward's face at times when Esme told her story at how she became a vampire. "It's alright dear it was a long time ago." I heard her say gently to my son.

"I know." He said with a bit of anger at the story. I then saw him calm down a bit when Bella gently rubbed his hand that was against her and in fits. He then kissed Bella's hear and moved her closer to him.

They then finished telling each of their stories. "Please tell us of your story. How did you both become vampires?" Carlisle asked us.

I looked to my husband and he decided to go first. "Well…" he started as he moved me closer to him. "I was turned into a vampire by another doctor that was working at the hospital who said he was named Doctor Victor. He stayed long enough to tell me the rules then he left me to be off on my own. I did hunt till I was full off of animals because I knew I couldn't hunt humans it wasn't far to them." He said then looked at his son then back at me and smiled. "I then came back to the hospital the night you took her to the morgue." He said looking to Carlisle as he moved me closer. "I could still feel and hear a faint very faint heart beat from her and decided to change her I knew I wouldn't be able to go on without her. I did wait a bit for you to bring Edward down there too; I knew he wouldn't last much longer. But I knew I couldn't risk waiting for Edward after ten seconds so I took Elizabeth to a house I was taken to in the woods when I was changed." He said. Once everyone was sure we had finished our story we heard gasps.

I looked to Edward my son and smiled at him and Bella. I could tell that he really loved Bella and would do anything to protect her.

Edward and Bella then showed me and Edward sr. around the house and each one moved to their own rooms. With Edward playing for Bella a few songs I haven't heard before. He has said the first one I haven't heard was Esme's favorite. He told me the second song was Bella's.

I then saw Edward and Bella move to the couch with Bella against him as they watched a move that I learned was called The Notebook. Esme and I came to join them to watch it as well as Alice. I couldn't help but find myself look to Edward and Bella and watch them for a bit. I could tell Edward wasn't watching the movie at all, he was watching Bella.

Bella has started to fall asleep against Edward near the end of the movie once she was asleep, Edward picked Bella up and headed up to his room to place Bella Esme has told me as she shut the movie off and got up to clean.

**I'm so sorry. I'm so bad I know. I'm really sorry for making you guys wait so long for the next chapter. I'll try to update more often. I'm so sorry. I really will try to update more often. I hate making you guys wait so long for the next chapters. **

**Here is the next chapter anyways. **

**Today is my birthday as well. So happy birthday to me! **

**Again I'm sorry for the long wait I will try to update more often.**

**Stephanie**


	7. Chapter 7 Time with the parents

**I don't own Twilight**

**Edward's pov**

I carried my Bella to my room and placed her down on my bed well our bed and watched her sleep for a bit before I decided to leave and head down stairs. I walked out of my room and shut the door behind me and walked down stairs.

Where I saw my mother and Esme talking about me and Bella I guessed. I watched the two for a bit then felt someones hand on my shoulder and turned when I saw my father.

"Come talk with me." He said and I nodded and headed out of the house and ran to some place in the forest and stopped and turned he stopped as well.

I could tell that he was thinking of what he should say. "Your mother is glad you found someone, she was always worried you wouldn't have found someone." My father said and I nodded.

"Yes I've always known she has." I said.

"Isabella seems a nice girl." He said, as I just nodded my head.

"She is."

"Your mother was shocked when she saw her wrong on Isabella's finger. She was happy. She wasn't sure at first how she got it until we heard what she wrote to us."

I nodded shocked a bit that my Bella did that for my parents.

"Edward! Edward!" Alice said as she ran over to us and stopped in front of me.

"Yes Alice?" I said.

"Bella's going to wake up soon asking for you." She said, I could tell she was keeping something from me as I heard a song she was singing in her head.

"Alice, what are you keeping from me?" I asked.

"I can't tell you Edward." She said.

I gave a growl of annoyance and decided to head back home.

**Bella's pov**

I woke and looked around Edward's room and got up and headed down stairs when I got down stairs I saw Esme sitting with Elizabeth. "Where's Edward?" I asked, but right when I asked I felt the same cold arms wrap around me, I turned to face him and kissed him and he kissed me back.

"Hello love." He said to me as he moved me closer to him.

I covered my face in his chest and heard him chuckle. I turned my face and saw everyone watch me and felt my face blush.

**Elizabeth's pov**

I watched my son with Isabella and couldn't help but smile. I was happy that he finally found someone to be with forever. I did want to speak to her but I would let them spend some time together before I ask to speak to her alone.

I smiled at my son then got up and went to my husband and pulled him to go out with me into the forest to be alone with him. As we were heading out of the house we saw Carlisle come back into the house from the hospital I guessed. Though I didn't remember seeing or hearing him leave for the hospital.

**Sorry this chapter is short but I've been busy with another story I've been having fun doing and been typing out. But anyways here is the next chapter. Hopefully the next chapter will be longer. Fingers crossed haha. **

**Well please do review. **

**Stephanie**


	8. Chapter 8 Bella and Elizabeth speak

**I don't own Twilight**

**Bella's pov**

Edward had to leave with his brothers to go hunting. He didn't want to leave me now with me just getting back to town but Alice said he had no choice but to go so he did. So I went to the living room to sit down and read my book.

I didn't get far into the book when Elizabeth came over to me and sat down beside him. "Bella can I speak to you?" she asked me.

I wasn't sure why she would want to speak to me. Would it be to tell me that I'm not good enough for her son? "Yeah sure." I said.

"I first want to say is I'm glad my son found someone like you. I was scared that he would never find someone like you." She said.

I just nodded.

She went on. "You are a good for him. You can keep him out of thinking too much. He's always thinks too much ever since he was a child."

"He Has?" I asked she just nodded her head and smiled at me.

"Yes he has." She said with laughter in remembering her son as a child.

"So you're not mad that I'm going to marry your son?" I asked.

She almost looked shocked but it was gone before I could be sure that she was shocked. "No of course not. I'm happy that you both are. You make him happy and you're what he wants and needs." She said.

I just nodded; she slowly got to her feet and padded to the kitchen I guessed to help Esme I guessed.

I went back to reading my book.

Once it was 10p.m. I decided to head to bed. I said goodnight to the vampires that where still at the house and walked up to Edward and I's room and to our bed and laid in bed. It took me twice as long to fall asleep then if he was here.

**Edward's pov**

My brothers and I got back from hunting little after 2a.m. I could hear my loves heart beat in my room asleep I could tell. I nodded to both my parents as I headed to my room.

"Edward wouldn't you want to leave Bella alone to rest?" my mother Elizabeth said.

"She'll wake up soon she knows he's home. She won't be able to fall back asleep till he is with her." Alice said before I could say anything. I nodded to my sister and headed up to room.

I opened my door and padded over to my love and just as my sister has said my love was awake again as soon as I opened the door and was at the bed beside her. "I'm right here love. You can go back to sleep." I said softly as I kissed her hair.

She moved closer to me and kissed me I kissed her back she rested her head against me chest. "I love you Edward." She whispered as she slowly fell back asleep as I sang her asleep.

Once she was asleep once more I whispered in her ear. "I love you too Bella." I saw her smile after I whispered those words in her ears.

**Look at that an update a day after the last update! YAY. **

**Thank you to people that has followed me since I started and has kept reviewing. Please keep reviewing. **

**As to your question ****LordXeenTheGreat**** if Edward's parents get powers or not. I have a poll going on, on my channel please people go vote if his parents should get powers or not. **

**Hopefully the next chapter will be up soon hopefully. **

**Stephanie**


	9. Chapter 9 Hearing funny stories

**I don't own twilight**

**Elizabeth's pov**

The following day once Bella has had her breakfast we all sat down in the living room. I turned to my husband and kissed him and he kissed me back.

I watched Edward and Bella and couldn't help but smile at it as well as Esme do the same as me. "Do you have any funny stories for when Edward was a child?" Emmett asked us.

"Why yes we do." I said turning to my husband with a smile. I heard Edward hiss not wanting us to tell stories I'm guessing.

"Please I'd like to hear them." Bella said, of course since Bella wanted it Edward gave in and nodded.

I looked to my husband and smiled. "Well, when he was two he went into my room and decided to help me, make dinner one night. And I had the floor out as I was making cookies. He decided to get into the floor and got the floor all over himself and the floor when he got it off the counter." I said. Everyone laughed.

"Nice one little brother." Emmett said.

Edward growled at Emmett.

We saw Rose hit Emmett over the back of the head.

"There was another one, I took Edward to the park and there was ducks swimming in the pound and he went to feed the ducks. I told him to be careful he just said I will." Edward Sr. said, smiled at his son and then went on. "I went to speak to a good friend of mine and not ten minutes after I turned back around to make sure Edward was okay he happened to fall in the pound then. I'm not sure what he was trying to do but whatever he was trying to he wasn't able to do." He said.

Everyone ended up laughing hard at that one.

After I've told a few more funny stories of Edward I decided to stop as I knew Edward wanted me to stop as he kept throwing me the look he used to give me to finish telling stories of him to others he used to do when he was little.

I had many more stories of Edward but I decided to stop.

After telling the store I saw Edward get up as long as Bella.

**Edward's pov**

After listening to my parents tell funny stories about me as a child I knew it was time for me to take Bella home. "I'm taking Bella home." I said and started to head out to my car along with Bella.

I opened the door for her closed it once she was in and went to the driver's side and started the car and we headed to her house.

"So what you think?" I asked her.

"Your parents are nice." She said.

I couldn't help but smile I was glad that she liked my parents. I've also seen that my father has approved of Bella as my wife which was good because they were important to me and I was always worried that they wouldn't approve of me being with Bella. I'm glad Bella is happy Bella enjoyed my parents she was important to me as well.

Before she knew it we were at her house. I let her out of the car and she walked to the door as I gave her a kiss and went into my car once she was at the door. Luckily it was raining too hard for her father to know who had dropped Bella off because I should have been gone this weekend.

I drove away once Bella was inside. She already knew I'd be back soon.

**Bella's pov**

Once I was inside I saw Edward drive away. "Hello Bells. Did you have fun with Alice?" he asked me.

"Yes I did." I said and went to the kitchen to cool Charlie and I's dinner. Once dinner was ready I called Charlie over and we ate in silence.

I headed up to bed and waited for Edward once I finished dinner and did the dishes and said good night to Charlie.

I didn't have to wait long for Edward to come back to me.

"Do you think your parents will come to our wending in a week?" I asked kissing Edward as he kissed me back.

Edward thought about it and smiled. "Yes they plan to. I had spoken to both my parents about it and they both want to come. So they'll be coming." He said with a smile.

I smiled back and nodded and moved to his lap and sat on his lap. I looked to the window and felt Edward rub my back.

"Bella what's wrong?" he asked me, turning my head to face him.

"Bella?" he asked again when I didn't reply.

"Oh nothing." I said.

"Bella I know you. Are you backing out? Do you not want to marry me?" he asked me.

"No!" I said throwing my arms around his neck. He chuckled. "Alright I believe you." He said.

"I'm just scared with the wedding but not with marrying you. I'm sure with this." I said he just nodded and kissed me I kissed him back.

**It's alright. I think I'm going to keep Edward's parents without powers. As JJP has said it would have came out sooner had they had powers. If I had the idea of them having any powers. So no. **

**Oh look three updates in one week and three days in a row wow! **

**I think I'm going to get this to the wedding then that'd be end of the story. That may be next few chapters. Unless people have any ideas of what drama should happen? If any ideas please do either place it in review or pm me. **

**Stephanie.**


	10. Chapter 10 Happy ending

**I don't own twilight**

**Edward's pov**

It has been a few months since my parents came and today was the day Bella and I where to get married.

Alice had me stay away from Bella though I so wanted to stay with my Bella but I wouldn't mess with Alice today of all days. Everyone was setting up for the wedding out back of the house. Alice says that we be fine with the wedding in the evening, and that it won't rain today.

I quickly got dressed for the wedding and headed down stairs once I was ready to help set up for the event. I saw both my mother's setting up the food for the wedding. I knew this event excited my first mother Elizabeth as she always wanted to see me get married. As for Esme I knew she was excited as well as she always worried that Carlisle changed me way too young.

I shook my head and headed out to help set up. I knew Alice had Bella upstairs in her room getting her ready. As soon as I stepped outside I went to help Carlisle with the chairs as my father Edward Sr. and Emmett helped with the lights. Jasper has gone to get Bella's mother and Phil.

It wasn't long till Jasper came back with Bella's mother and Phil and I went to great them. "Hello Renee, Phil." I said shacking their hands.

Charlie showed up shortly after and shook his hand. "Charlie." I said.

Charlie saw my parents and nodded. "Mr. Mrs. Masens." He said shacking their hands. "How do you know Carlisle and the Cullens?"

"We are very close friends with Carlisle." My father said.

Esme walked in. "Bella's upstairs in Alice's room if you want to go see her." Esme said to Bella's parents.

**Bella's pov**

There was a knock on the door and Alice opened the door and smiled. I looked over to the door and saw my parents walk in.

"You look so pretty Bella. Your dress looks almost from the early 1900s. Almost like it's based off of the ring." Renee said.

Alice and I looked at each other and just nodded at my mother. She didn't know how wrong she was, it was based off of Edward himself.

"Bella it's about time." Alice said and headed out and stopped at the top of the stairs with me and Charlie behind her. Renee went to sit down in her set.

Rosalie started to play the music.

Alice turned to me. "Think of Edward's down there waiting for you." She said as she started down the stairs and out to them. I waited for her to be at the bottom of the stairs to start walking down the stairs myself with Charlie on my arms.

As soon as we made it to the glass doors I saw everyone and looked around but stopped when I saw him and kept my eyes on him as we made it to the altar. Charlie gladly gave me to Edward and we turned to face the preacher.

I wasn't really listening to what the preacher was saying but to the part when I had to say I do. "I do." I whispered.

Soon after it was Edward's turn, "I do." He said smoothly.

Shortly after, it was time for Edward to kiss me as husband and wife. When Edward's lips met mine I totally forgot everyone that was around us, but sadly Edward pulled away all too quickly and heard him chuckle.

----

We had the reception outside as well, we already ate well ones that have eaten and cake and everything else. Edward and I've already had our first dance as well as I have danced with everyone else. People that where human started to leave we said goodbye to them. The only ones left where the vampires.

I was dancing with my Edward when his father came up and tapped on his shoulder to cut in. I knew he didn't want to let me go but I just smiled at him and kissed him quickly as he let me go and as I danced with his father. I watched him go to his mother and danced with her.

"I know he had to wait a hander years for you, but it was worth the wait. I think he feels the same." He said.

I nodded and smiled we were quite the rest of the dance. I was then back in the arms of my Edward as a new song started. I yawned and rested my head on his chest he chuckled a bit. "Seems it'd be best if I take you up stairs to sleep." He said. I opened my mouth in protest but I was already in his arms and he was heading up to his well our room and placed me down on the bed. Alice quickly walked as Edward walked out as Alice helped me change out of my dress. I was soon under the covers as Alice left and Edward came back in and lay beside me. I couldn't help but remember that we where Mr. and Mrs. Cullen. He slowly started to hum me to sleep before I knew it I was asleep.

**Elizabeth's pov**

It was nice to see my son be married now with someone he loved. He waited for her for hander years. It was nice now to know he was happy now. He was now up stairs putting Bella to sleep. I knew he'd most likely stay with her most of the night, as the Cullens have said he often stays with her most nights. I smiled at my husband.

**Sorry guys this is the end of the story. Wish I could have thought of a better ending and was better with this. Maybe there are more stories in the future. I'm working on another story now but may not be a Twilight story. But there maybe be more Twilight stories in the future. **

**Stephanie**


End file.
